Buddy/Gallery
Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png Hurricane Fluttershy Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Season three Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Season four Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Ponies celebrating S4E12.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Trade Ya! Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Season six Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Buddy "waiting for the steam to build up" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe "had to add a warm towel service" S6E10.png Aloe "sorry for the delay, everypony" S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Shivering stallion in Applejack's eye S6E10.png Spa Worker returning to laundry room S6E10.png Spoiled, Buddy, and Shoeshine still waiting in line S6E10.png Applejack pointing to shivering ponies S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Ponies in line for the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Spike standing before the audience S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Applejack walking up to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy go behind the tent MLPBGE.png Buddy and Fleetfoot at Rainbow Falls station MLPBGE.png Season nine Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Clear Sky and Wind Sprint watching buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the players from Ponyville" S9E6.png Sky and Wind hear Quibble's voice S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png Quibble and Clear Sky look at each other S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Sky all look amused S9E6.png Quibble Pants, Wind Sprint, and Clear Sky bonding S9E6.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Pizzelle sees ball fly toward the basket S9E15.png Spectator ponies wait for halftime show S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Shimmy Shake flipping over Lighthoof S9E15.png Lighthoof "we'll cheer for our team" S9E15.png Lighthoof and Shimmy perform for crowd S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Ocellus cheering to the crowd S9E15.png Cheer squad finishes their big cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Cheer squad proud of themselves S9E15.png Ponyville buckball team's cheer squad S9E15.png Cheer squad laughing with pride S9E15.png Cheer squad nodding to Rainbow Dash S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy commends the team for trying S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Miscellaneous Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg